B r o k e n
by elena.m.salvatore.7
Summary: A quick S5 Stelena one shot. Just wanted to see how this would play out. Leave me your thoughts! Thanks. 3


**A/N: HEY! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while guys. My deepest apologies. I'm really missing Stelena so is here a little something something to hold us all over, until our OTP is back. Because, fuck Dullena. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters go to L.J Smith.**

**Song Credit: Eavesdrop- The Civil Wars ( Listen to it while reading this. PERFECTION. )**

_ I don't wanna talk right now,__  
__ I just want your arms wrapped around,__  
__ Me and this moment before it runs out._

She waits. Day, night, morning, afternoon, evening. She waits for him, waits for her knight in shining armor. Yet, he doesn't come. The damsel in distress, oh, isn't that always the case? Isn't she always in need of someone saving her ass? A sigh falls off her cherry pink lips, her brown doe eyes twinkle in the setting sun, her hair flowing behind her as a breeze passes through it. _Stefan_, she wants to whisper in hopes that he'll hear her. _Stefan, come home._ Her thoughts are deafening, and she knows what a terrible mistake she's made. It's been an entire three months since anyone has heard anything from the youngest Salvatore, and it's been driving Elena manic. Though, she'd never tell anyone that.

_ Oh, don't say that' it's over,  
Oh, no say it ain't so._

Trapped. He had been in his underwater confinement for far too long, whilst Silas was running around wreaking havoc, and posing as him. _Elena_, his thoughts would call out to her. He'd go in and out of consciousness, and his first and last thought would always be about her. Elena. As he sunk farther and farther down, he could feel his lungs rapidly feeling up with water once more, they were sure to burst anytime soon. _Pop! _He heard the sound of his lungs bursting in his ears, the breath leave him again, and if he could cry, he would. Because he knew he would dream of her. _Elena._

_ Let's let the stars watch,  
Let them stare.  
Let the wind eavesdrop,  
I don't care.  
For all that we've got,  
Don't let go._

_September 21__st__, 2013_

"Caroline, just listen to me!" Elena exclaimed, running a hand through her hair as she began to pace the room.

"Listen to you? Elena, you broke his heart."

"I-..I...I-"

"You what? You didn't mean to?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Ya know, I'm starting to think you are just like Katherine."

"Caroline!" Elena called, as the blonde slammed the door in her face, storming out. A choked gasp parted her lips, as she sank to her knee's, her arms cradling around her body as the tears began to fall.

_ I cant go any closer than this  
It's just you and the moon on my skin  
Oh, who says it ever has to end  
Oh, don't say that it's over,  
Oh, say it ain't so_

October 23rd, 2013.

"Elena," His voice rings through to her, clear as day. It's rough, raspy, like he's been crying.

"Stefan." Her voice drops, chills erupt all over her skin. She stays put, her nails digging into her palm. It's all she can do to keep her tears at bay. He looks _awful. _His hair is sticking up in every way imaginable, dark circles underneath his eyes alert her to his lack of sleep. His frame is small, fragile, thin. She doesn't think she's ever seen him so... e_ n._

"You're still here," he rasps, stumbling towards her. "I've missed you, so much." He mumbles, taking one too many steps forward and tumbling into her. She catches him in her arms, holding him up, as his head hangs down. Moving them over to the couch seated in front of the fireplace, her eyes water up with tears, as she surveys him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, her fingers delicately brushing the hair from his eyes. A floorboard creaks nearby, and she looks up, alerted by the sound, to see Damon standing in the doorway. The look of recognition on his face, his clothes still thoroughly soaked. "Damon, I-" she begins.

"It's okay, Elena." he says softly. "I get it." he whispers, a look of hurt in his eyes. "Take care of my brother, okay?"

_ For all that we've got,  
Don't let go.  
Just hold, just hold me._

_ Just hold me,  
Just hold me,  
Just hold me._

April 5th, 2014

It's been six months since they saved Stefan from his watery confinement, six months since _he_ came back. Six months since she began to feel whole again. Hurting Stefan or Damon had been her last intention, when she got news of his fleeing town, part of her heart hurt. There would always be a place in her heart for the elder Salvatore, though it would be nothing more than a friendship. Over the course of these long past six months, Elena had been helping Stefan learn how to live again, normally. Readjust to life here. Though, there had been three occasions where he had almost gotten up and left. Left her alone. Her pen flew across the pages of the new journal Jeremy had bought her, after she had learned of Bonnie's death. Coping with that hadn't been easy. It still wasn't.

Hearing footsteps approach the room, her head snapped up from the small book, squinting through the beam of sunlight that dashed across her face to see Stefan. "Hi," she mumbled.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." he began, walking further into the room.

"There's no need to tha-" she started.

"Don't," he said, cutting her off. "I know I shouldn't forgive you. I know that I should leave, get up and get out of this town. Fall in love with someone new. Someone that isn't you." he said, adverting his gaze from hers. "I also know that, what Damon did after I came back, getting up and leaving you. Was wrong. You needed him, and he just left. I can't blame him though. If the situation had been reversed, I would have left too." He paused, his eyes resting on her now.

Throwing her journal to the side, she stood up slowly, walking towards him. "Stefan, I-" she paused, unsure of where to start. "I thought you were dead."

"I know."

"I...I hated myself for hurting you like this. I hated myself for...for everything."

"I know."

"I was so stupid," she finished. "After everything we had been through...I just threw it to the wind." she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He moved towards her, gently caressing her face.

"Shh," he whispered gently, brushing away a few tears. "You're the love of my life," he whispered quietly. "I would go back to you in a heartbeat." he pulled back to look into her eyes. "A heart beat."

"Stefan, I-" her words were cut short by his lips on hers. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't exactly the way she had imagined their reuniting. She had imagined it being on a beautiful Spring day, in a field of all places. Birds chirping quietly, both confessing all the wrong and right's that had come along with their relationship. She frequently imagined it ending with a hug, a genuine exchange of looks. 'I love you's.' And a kiss that sealed the deal.

No, this wasn't perfect. Nowhere near it. If she knew anything in that moment, it was that the prince had returned to his princess. In the back of her mind, words quietly rang through, growing louder each time, as they continued to kiss passionately. _"Crazy or not, that kind of love never dies."_

**A/N: AKDNIADFG THAT WAS IT. My little one shot! Now, I know it's not perfect, and I know it's NO WHERE close to being what will actually happen once Stefan gets out. I just wanted something cute, and this song really put me in a writing type of mood. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
